Kuroshitsuji Truth or Dare ala Ta-chan
by Samantha Kagiruri
Summary: Ta-chan lagi seenak perut masuk ke abad 18 (?) lalu kasian juga, pintu Ciel dijebol cuma buat munculin Ta-chan dan kawan-kawan. Gak pinter bikin summary. Langsung aja, susah amat *dihajar readers*
1. Chapter 1

Ta-chan : Haaiii~ Dengan saya, Ta-chan, di sini sebagai Author baru di fandom Kuroshitsuji~ Sekarang... SAYA AKAN SEGERA MENISTAKAN CHARA-CHARA KUROSHITSUJIIII!

All Chara Kuroshitsuji(min Sebastian dan Claude) : *merinding*

Ta-chan : Ehem.. Saya mengundang kembaran saya ke sini !

Sa-chan : Kon'nichiwa~

Ta-chan : OC masuk gak ya enaknya? **Cuma **buat 'maksa' chara Kuroshitsuji tuh...

Sa-chan : Ta-chan sendiri kan belum selese nonton animenya... Kok uda buat fanfik baru?

Ta-chan : HAHAHAHAH ! Ga tahan mau liat Ciel di crossdress!

Ciel : *pale plus pundung*

Ta-chan : Nontonnya saya lompat jerapah. Abis di utub cucah nyalinya. Tereiler semua

Sa-chan : Ta-chan... Kok curhat?

Ta-chan : Oh iya. Disclaimer! Warning!

**Disclaimer**

**-Kurositsuji bukan punya saya, tapi punya Yana Toboso**

**-OC punya saya~**

**Warning :**

**-Bentuk cerita, dialog**

**-OOC, OOT, Gaje**

**Apapun yang biasa dilakukan manusia yang tak berdosa ini**

**(Yure : Master! Kau banyak dosa nya!)**

* * *

Ciel : Manornya kayak biasa.. Sepi..

Sfx : **BRAAAKKKKK! *atap jebool atap jebool~***

Sebastian : Apa-apaan ini?

Ta-chan : Adoh mak... Punggung saya sakit mak! Ara.. Uda nyampe?

Sa-chan : Iya nenek...

Ta-chan : SAYA BUKAN NENEK-NENEK SA-CHANNNN!

Sa-chan : Bo'ong, uda sering E-N-C-O-K padahal kau, Ta-chan. Plus sekarang, OCmu kemana semua?

Ta-chan : *JLEB* MWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! NEGURE TWINS ! AKAKU SIBLINGS (?)! DIMANA KALIAAAAAANNNNNNNNN?!

Negure Twins : Elah.. Master... Gaperlu teriak kek!

Duo Akaku : Iye..

Ta-chan : Gomen..

Sebastian : *merasa terabaikan*

Ta-chan : SEBAAASSSS !

Sebastian : Bagaimana cara anda mengetahui nama saya?

Ta-chan : SAYA DAN KAWAN-KAWAN SEMUA DATANG DARI ABAD 20 ! SAYA DATANG KARNA DIUTUS OLEH PIHAK PANPIKSEN BUAT MELAKUKAN 'SESUATU' KE CHARA KUROSHITSUJI!

Sebastian : Bisa sebutkan Nama anda, nyonya?

Ta-chan : Ta-chan. a.k.a Samantha Kagiruri

Sa-chan : Sa-chan. a.k.a Samantha Fangelina

Sebastian : Kembar ya?

Ta-chan : UDAH CEPETAN BAWA SAYA KE RUANGAN YOUR YOUNG MASTER!

Sebastian : Yes, Lady Kagiruri (panjang amat yah?)

~~ Ciel's Study Room~~

Ciel : Ribet amat ni kerjaan, kalo diganggu sama Au-

Sfx : BRAKKKK *pintu jebolll pintu jeboollll!*

Ta-chan : CIEEEELLLL~! SAYA DAN KAWAN-KAWAN DATANGG~!

Ciel : -thor-author itu. KETOK PINTU DULU KEK! GASOPAN BANGET PLUS SIAPA YANG MBENERIN PINTUNYA?!

Ta-chan : Sebas.

Sa-chan : Nyantai amat.

Ta-chan : Udah! Sekarang... Kita ke sini buat... **Main Truth or Dare bareng kalian~!**

Sa-chan : Seperti biasa... Kita tunggu Request dari Reviewer~!

Ciel : ... *kadung di knock-out sama Sa-chan*

Sebastian : *dikunci di dapur*

Ta-chan : Hahaha... I'll wait for your request!

* * *

Ta-chan : Setidaknya mengisi waktu bolong...

Sa-chan : KEBIASAAAAANNN ! *mukul Ta-chan pake Laptop (?)* Alasan wae!

Ta-chan : A-ampun! *kepala berdarah-darah*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Ta-chan : YOOO ! Ta-chan balik nih! Ripiyuwer cuma satuh ~! Da-

All chara : KELAMAAN !

Ta-chan : Iye iye... Uda sekarang bales ripiyu~

**Samantha Fangelina : **Yu Ar Rili Kiling Mi bro (?) Wahahaha(?) Uda apdet. Kau kejer-kejer mulu ternyata, heemm...

Ta-chan : Disclaimer ! Warning !

**Disclaimer :**

**Kuroshitsuji bukan punya Ta-chan, tapi punya Yana Toboso-sensei**

**OC jelas banget punya Ta-chan**

**Laptop pula punya Ta-chan (?)**

**Warning :**

**OOC, OOT, Gajeness, Typo, apapun yang**

**selalu dilakukan manusia tak berdosa ini...**

**(setau saya, saya sedikit dosanya ya? Yah sudahlah.)**

* * *

Ta-chan : Nah kita sudah undang Alois, Jidat lebar (?), Sebas, Ciel, Lizzy, Tante Red, GGG (Grell-Gender-Gaje), De el el~

Sa-chan : Mulai?

Ta-chan : Yaiyalah masa iyaiyadong. (?)

Sa-chan : Pertama!

Ta-chan : Pertama enaknya apa ya, all chara? Truth? Dare? Truth Dare? Random? Apa?

All chara : Truth !

Ta-chan : Kenapa sih selalu milih Truth? Padahal saya pingin banget kalian milih dare...

All chara : Karena pasti darenya sesat! Sesesat-sesatnya di hutan belantara.

Ta-chan : KOK NYAMBUNGNYA ITU?!

Sa-chan : Truth pertama. Ciel!

Ciel : Ya? *asik asik jos (?) minum teh _Assam_ nya. Kok gak bagi-bagi, El?*

Ta-chan dan Sa-chan : Ciel, bila Sebas menciummu apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Ciel : BUAAAHHH ! *muncratin teh-nya. Eman-eman nak, Sebas susah susah bikin...*

Ta-chan : Araa.. Ciel ternyata jorok juga ya jadi anak...

Ciel : WOY ! Ehem... Reaksiku... Bila tak bisa melawan, ya pasrah aja.

Ta-chan : *diem diem ngerekam kata-kata Ciel* OHOHOHO... Ternyata... Kau mengaku sebagai Uke nya Butler Pedo nan Mesum ya?

Ciel : **SAYA GAK MAU UKE, MAK! SAYA MAUNYA SEME, NENEK! *pake toa (?)***

Ta-chan : Ciel-chan.. Budeg Ciel-chan... Oh... Anda maunya jadi Uke-nya Sebas? SEBAAASS, CIEL MAU JADI UKE MU !

Sebastian : *senyuman (baca : nyengir) mesum* Oh gitu ya, Bocchan.

Madame Red : SEBASTIAN! KUBILANG 200 KALI JANGAN PANGGIL CIEL-KU "BOCCHAN" !

Ta-chan : Hoho! Sukurin lu, Sebas!

Sa-chan : Lanjut! Truth kedua, Ciel juga!

Ta-chan dan Sa-chan : Ciel, apakah kamu tahu tempe apa yang selalu dilakukan Sebas sewaktu malam?

Ciel : Nyiapin makan malam kan?

Ta-chan : Terlalu polos...

Sa-chan : Iya... Terlalu polos...

Ta-chan : Ciel-chan... Sebenernya tau gak sih apa yang dilakuin Sebas waktu malem?

Ciel : Enggak...

Ta-chan : Dia itu selalu baca ehemohokbokepohokehem..

Ciel : Apa? Dia baca apa?

Ta-chan : Majalah OhokEhemBOKEPEhemOhok

Ciel : Oh... Dia baca Majalah.

Ta-chan : DEMI OCE SAYA! CIEL-CHAN TERLALU POLOS SEJAGAATTT! KAU TAU KAN KALO SEBAS ITU PEDOBEAR NAN MESUM?! CUMA EKTING DOANG JADI BUTLER A.K.A BUTLER JADI-JADIA-

Sfx : BLETAK ! PANG !

Ta-chan : *pingsan dengan kepala berdarah-darah(?)*

Sa-chan : Ara, biarin manusia di sana tidur dengan nyenyak dulu! *Baca kertas lagi* Ehem Dare! Alois Terasi! Spell it!

Alois : OI ! TRANCY, Te eR A eN Ce Ye!

Sa-chan : Gue suruh lo nge-spell "Dare"! Bukan nama lo, bocah!

Alois : (batinnya : Asin, gue dibilang bocah)

Sa-chan : Ekhem... Saya ngerti apa yang kau pikirkan lhoo~

Ta-chan : *baru bangun dengan kepala di perban, perbanin gak jelas ama Lizzy* Oi... Uda sampe Dare berapa?

Sa-chan : Belom satu pun... Gara-gara Alois Terasi tuh!

Ta-chan : Terasi-san?

Alois : SALAH SA-CHAN!

Ta-chan : Saya tahutempe kau bohong~

Alois : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!

Sa-chan : Dare pertama... Ciel lagi...

Ciel : Apa! Kali ini APA !

Sa-chan : Bisa lebih sopan?

Ciel : Maaf, apa darenya?

Sa-chan : Nah gitu dong... Anak baik.. *puk puk Ciel*

Lizzy : *Mulai jeles, Mulai jeles, Mulai jeles~!*

Ciel : SAYA BUKAN ANAK KECIL LAGI!

Sa-chan : Ciel... *ambil nafas keluarin lagi sama sambil nahan nosebleeding.* Cium Sebas yang kawaii-kawaii di bibir selama 1 menit, Oke? *keluar juga nosebleeding nya #AllcharaNimpukSachanPakeKayu *

Ta-chan : APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! MANAAAAAAAAAAA! AYO MULAI CIEL-CHAN! GGG, TANTE RED! TAHAN LIZZY!

Ciel : Harus nih?

Ta-chan : Iye~ [insert lope lope bekgron] *ambil kamera di HaPe yang maw Low bett* Mulai dong~!

Ciel : GAMAUUUUU~!

Sa-chan : Ciel... Ini dare lho... Kamu gabisa nolak~

Ta-chan : Ini rate T juga...

Sa-chan : Gak ganti rate? jadi K+ ?

Ta-chan : Rencananya saya mau buatnya humor doang... *pokerface*

Sa-chan : UDA AH CEPETAN, EL ! *dorong Ciel &amp; Sebas bareng sampe 'itu'*

sfx : KLIK JEPRET CROOOTTT

Sa-chan : Uda dapet potonya, Ta?

Ta-chan : SUDAH, SA ! SAYA GETOH! *nosebleeding lagi (?)*

Sa-chan : Oke lanjut Dare selanjutny-

Grell : CIELL ! JANGAN AMBIL SEBBYKUU ! SEBBYKUUUUU!

Gika (OC) : Selamat.. Akhirnya kalian resmi menjadi seme-uke dan Pair Yaoi terbaik!

Ta-chan : Gika, kukirimin potonya entar mau?

Gika : MAW MAW ! GIKA MAW LAGI !~

Ta-chan : Ehem... Oke! Sa-chan juga kukirimin potonya~!

Ciel : *lari menuju study roomnya*

Sebas : *menikmati sambil 'lalalala'*

Ta-chan : Dare terakhir~!

Sa-chan : Sebas, tendanglah 1 orang yang sangat kamu benci!

Sebas : Oke... *dateng ke Grell*

Grell : Ada apa Sebbyku? *Ta-chan sendiri mual nulis ini...*

Sebas : *nendang Grell dengan 'elit'nya~*

Grell : SEBBYKUUU~! AKU AKAN MENEMUIMUUUU~~! *ditendang ke Arab tempat Soma (?)*

Ta-chan : HOREEEEE GGG MUSNAAAHH! MARI PESTAAA~!

_Mereka pun pesta semalam suntup... Narator ga diajakin ih..._

* * *

Ta-chan : ZANBAIIII GRELL MUSNAAAHHHHH!

Sa-chan : Makasih sama GrellBanciTamanLawang kita dapet pestaaa!

Ta-chan : Ciel tutup!

Ciel : Tch.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review? yet Request?**


	3. Chapter 3

Ta-chan : The epic me balik ke laptopppp (?)

Sa-chan : Nyungsepin kepala ke laptop?

Ta-chan : Jeh... Bukan... Saya kembali on laptop~! #plak

Sa-chan : Oh...

Ta-chan : Perlu ikan basi?

Luka *nongol* : SAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!

Ta-chan : **Kagak nawari kau nenek-nenek gilaaaaaaaaaa** ! *pake toa*

All chara Kuroshitsuji : **BUDEG WOY ! BUDEG ! Be U De E Ge !**

Ta-chan : : Nah gitu kenapa kalian juga teriak pake toa, bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu min Ciel Frying Panthombeehive sama Alis Bikin Sambel Terasi ?

Ciel sama Alois : WUOY ! NAMANYA SALAAHH !

Ta-chan : Salah ya? Yah gapapa... Sengaja kok... *ketawa evil*

Gika : UDAHAAANNNNN KAPAN MULAINYE?!

Ta-chan : Sekarang. Tumben bijak, kau Gika.. Biasanya kau sesat...

**Balas Ripiyu :**

**Samantha Fangelina = ****_Keren ya? Saya gitu! Blom puas? Puas-puasin doonnkk! Saya gabisa ganti rate fic ini~! Karna Ta-chan sendiri gamau gantiii! Kenapa? Saya ga bakat bikin fic rate ehem diatas T !~_**

**Disclaimer :**

**Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso-sensei**

**OC jelas pake banget.. ato ga ya? JELAS BANGET PUNYA TA-CHAN !**

**OC lain punya Sa-chan~**

**Lappie punya saya! Mahal-mahal beli tauk (?)**

**Warning :**

**Gaje, Garing nyes nyos, typo, OOC, OOT berterbaran dimana-mana~**

**Apapun yang biasa dilakukan author lain dan saya manusia yang sedikit tercemar ini (?)**

**#TachanDiceburinKeKali**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna~!**

* * *

Ta-chan : Miiiiiiinnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~! Ta-chan sama Sa-chan baliiiiiikkkkkkkk~~~~!

All chara Kuroshitsuji : Pergi aja napa? Capek kita di nistain mulu.

Sa-chan : Kalu kalian ngomong gitu... Semakin kita nistain lhooo~~ Bener gak, Buk / Pak a.k.a Reader ?

Reader : B'TOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLL

Ta-chan : Tuh denger~ Bener kaaannn~?

Sa-chan : Uda deh~ Langsung ke ripiyu pertama~ a.k.a Me..

Ta-chan : Baca tuh kertas berk-

Ciel : TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKKK ! ITU KERTASKUUUUUU !

Ta-chan : -as-berkas Ciel... Cih, ngganggu aja kau, bocah (?). Itu kertas ga pake kan?

Ciel : **Masih pake maaaakkkk ! ***mukul Ta-chan pake kursi (Weh? Ciel kuat juga ya?)*

Ta-chan : Ehem! DARE YAAAAAAAAAAA?! SAYA GAMAU ADA JAWABAN "TRUTH" LAGI! ~ (Nak, ini pemaksaan, nak. Sadar, nak...)

Sa-chan : Cielll~~

Ta-chan : Seret

Sa-chan : Shizuka

Ta-chan : Onee-sama

Sa-chan : Ke sini

Ta-chan : Ya?

Ciel : Heh. Ogah amat! Seret sendiri sana! eM - A - eL - E - eS !

Alois : Ciel~ Kalo kamu males... Kamu kalah dari aku lhooo~~

Sebastian : Akan saya bantu, Bocchan.

Ta-chan : SEBAS BUTLER PEDO MESUM YANG JELEK SEJAGAT! BELAH TENGAH! KAU _DILARANG_BANTU CIEL !

Sebastian : Tapi-

Sa-chan : Tak ada tapi, tape, ketupat (?), bom, nuklir, etan(?), emon (?), anying(?), de el el! Pokoknya tak boleh membantunya !

Ta-chan : Ehem. Ciel... SEKARANG! *nodongin pedang (colongan) tiba-tiba ke arah Ciel*

Ciel : O-oke! OKE ! Singkirin tuh pedang sekarang juga!

_Perjalanan Ciel nyari Shizuka_

"Ciel..." Kata Ta-chan "Apa?" Balas Ciel. "JANGAN PAKE KERETA KUDA, BEGO !" Teriak Ta-chan ngasih tau Ciel. "Tapi saya kan gak kebiasa jalan kaki!" "BOCAH AMAT LU, CIEL !" "LU JUGA BOCAH!" 'Padahal aku bisa gambar Shizuka di sini. Cuma gaada kertas kosong ya?' Batin Sa-chan. "CEPET CARI, MAS!" "IYE IYE !" Ciel sebelum berangkat... Liat Ta-chan lagi. "Apa? Perlu temenin?" Tanya Ta-chan nebak "Iya..." Jawab Ciel sambil menggunakan _puppy eyes no jutsu _"Tch.. Oke oke fain, tapi kau yang tentuin jalan. Saya pun gatau Shizu-chan dimana..." Balas Ta-chan (ga) tahan liat puppy eyes Ciel.

_Nemu sih nemu... Tapi Shizuka rewel juga ya..._

"Permisi... Maaf... Apakah anda Shizuka OC Sa-chan?" Tanya Ciel (sok) sopan. Ta-chan cuma sembunyi dibalik tiang (?). "Iya, kenapa?" "Tolong ikut saya ke Manor saya. Master anda meminta saya untuk mencari anda, lalu membawa ke Manor..." "Alaaa! Bo'ong pasti! Master kan bisa gambar aku lagi di Manormu itu! Dan master gapernah minta aku yang nemui dia!" "Udaaaa! Tolong Lady Shizuka! Ke Manorku sebelum saya dihajar dua author bak-" Kata Ciel keputus inget Ta-chan ada sama dia. "Ehem." Kata Ta-chan ber-dehem-ria narik perhatian kalian berdua. "C-cih... Ada Ta-chan juga toh..." "Ciel... Shizuka itu bertaon-taon lebih tua dari kau! Panggil yang sopan!" Kata Ta-chan sambil marahi Ciel "Dan... KAU ! **Ikut saya ato kau ****mati ****beneran!** Sekarang!" Kata Ta-chan sambil nodongin pedang yang sepertinya pernah dia pake di fandom sebelah. "O-oke oke, aku percaya kalo uda ada Ta-chan di sini." "Maaf deh masih butuh bantuanmu Ta-chan..." Kata Ciel "Hohoho~ Saya gituh!" Kata Ta-chan Pede banget sambil "puk puk"-ria si Ciel. Tentu aja Ciel ngamuk...

_Back to ToD_

Sfx : **BRAAAAKKKKKK**

Ta-chan : Minna~! Ta-chan ama Ciel-chan Baliiikkk sambil bawa Shizuka-chaaannn!

Shizuka : Nah! Sekarang mana master?!

Sa-chan : Ahem. Di sini..

Ta-chan : Oke, abaikan mereka yang sedang Reuni.. Lanjut ke dare berikutnya.. Aku ya?

Ciel : *manggut-manggut setelah baca kertasnya*

Elizabeth : Lizzy bacain nih "_Ta chan! Buat nih fanfic menjadi rated M dengan adanya rape bebas YAOI!_"

Ta-chan : Fu- *dibletak Ciel pake buku cerita(?)* GABISA SA-CHAN! SAYA GA TERBIASA SAMA YANG RATE DIATAS T ! TIDAAKKK ! YAOI RIKUES GAPAPA TAPI NGELAKUINNYA... Kisu masih gapapa sih... POKOKNYA YANG SHOTA YAOIII! *sekali lagi teriak pake Toa*

Sa-chan : BUDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGG !

Ta-chan : Lizzy... Lanjut ke Truth!

Elizabeth : *setelah liat kertasnya dia nangis-nangis* CIEL JA'AT ! *bletak Ciel pake [insert item here]*

Ciel : *puyeng(?)*

Sebastian : B-bocchan! *cepet-cepet nolong Ciel*

Ta-chan : E-eh? Li-Lizzy?! Kau kenapa?!

Elizabeth : Ini... *ngasih kertas ke Ta-chan*

Ta-chan : GUBRAG ! Ini mah cuma pertanyaan, Zy ! CIEL! KAU KALO DISURUH YAOI AN SAMA SI SEBAS MAU ATO KAGAK?! GUE TANYA NIH! *sambil ngelus-ngelus punggung Lizzy biar tenang(?)*

Ciel : YA KAGAK LAH !

Sebastian : *masang muka Kecewa*

Sa-chan : Ciel... Sebas kecewa tuh~ Dia mau lhoo~

Ta-chan : Satu lagi! Sebagai tunangan yang baik... Tenangin (calon) istrimu tuh!

Ciel : Iya, mah...

Sa-chan : Kalo Ta-chan itu mamah... Saya siapa?

Ciel : Obaa-chan.

Sa-chan : Obaa-chan?

Ta-chan : Kata Ciel "Nenek", Sa... *nyengir*

Sa-chan : SAYA TAK MAU JADI OBAA-CHAAANNN! AWAS KAU CIEL ! CHAPPIE DEPAN !

* * *

Ta-chan : Selesai juga. **Samantha Fangelina **puas puasin dong... Tangan saya maw putul (?)

Sa-chan : Oh tidak bisa~

Ta-chan : Sebastian, tutup!

Sebastian : Yes, Milady.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review, Ladies and Gentleman?**


	4. Chapter 4

Ta-chan : **MINNAAAAAAAAA! TA-CHAN BALIK NIIIHHHHH! SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA **(Seminggu doang)** TAK BERTEMUUU! BAGAIMANA PERASAAN KALIAAANNN?!**

All (termasuk readers) : BUDEG WOOOYY! KITA BAHAGIAAA! (?)

Ta-chan : Uwaaa! Gajadi apdet deehhh! (?)

Gika : A-aku lagi yang gantiin?

All (min Ta-chan) : *manggut manggut*

Gika : Yah... RESUKO GANTIIN !

Resuko : Yes, mila- maap salah.. Iye iye, Gika!

**Balas Review :**

**akaisora hikari : **Wah, udah pasti boleh dong... Sumbangan kotak amal buat kuburan Ciel kan? #Dibunuh massal. Hehehe... Sudah Ap tu Det #plak

Resuko : Masih ada temen master sama master sendiri yang minta... Yah sudahlah. DISCLAIMER MA WARNING !

**Disclaimer :**

**Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso-sensei**

**Laptop jelas gak pake banget punya Ta-chan~**

**OC harus jadi milik Ta-chan #plak**

**Warning :**

**OOT, OOC, Gaje, Garing, De El El bertebaran bagaikan bunga yan barusan kulempar ke depan rumah tetangga... Lalu kena marah deh #dibuangKeJurang**

Hana : STOP! RESUKO ! GANTIAAANN !

Resuko : Ha'i Ha'i...

Hana : Mari kita mulai acara gaje kita #KenaGamparKotakEsbatu

Ta-chan : Gaje, Gaje-mu mbah Hana ! (ndak sopan ma OC baru nih~)

Hana : Cih... *YEEE! HANA NGAMUKKK ! #Plak*

* * *

Ta-chan : Minna~ Lanjut gak? Lanjut? Iya deh lanjut... #plak

Sa-chan : Oi Ta-chan... Mereka belom jawab uda lu jawab... Padahal mereka mau jawab "gak"

All chara (batin) : Sialan kau Sa-chan... Penghianat! Turun! Turun! Huuuuuu ! Bocor bocor!

Sa-chan : Kalian 'mbatin' apa?! Siap-siap mati? *ngeluarin senjata yang biasa dia pake di fandom sebelah sebelah... tau kan? Itu? Nah bener! Sebelahnya lagi tapi...*

Ta-chan : Yah... Whatever... Sekarang reviewer pertama... Eh, semua pada pergi? Kemana tuh? Yah sudahlah... *nyari dapurnya Ciel dan sampe di dapur..* Bard.. Punya es batu gak?

Bardroy : Hah? Es batu? Apaan tuh?

Ta-chan : Ups.. Lupa saya kalo abad 18 belom ada listrik... JADI GAADA ESBATU DOONGG! YASUDA SAYA PINJEM ALAT MASAK! MAU MASAAAKKK!

Bardroy : Nih anak... Kenapa ye?

\- Berjam-jam kemudian -

Sfx : **JDUAAAARRR, WHOOOSSSHH, SREENGGG, MEOONGG (?)**

Shirogane (dari Tokyo Mew Mew itu) : Maaf kucingku numpang lewat (?)

Ciel : HAH?! Suara apaan tuh? SEBASTIAN!

Sebastian : Yes My Lord?

Ciel : Periksa suara itu!

Sebastian : Yes, My Lord. *ngacir ke dapur* Ada apa ini?!

Ta-chan : Saya maw masak nasi hainan (?) tapi di 'flamethrower' ama Bard... Gosong deh... Yah BALIK KE Te O De !

-Kembali ke kamar (ato ruang kerja) Ciel-

Ta-chan : Minna~ Reviewer pertama alias **akaisora hikari **minta 2 truth 3 dare. Pilih yang mana? Dare? Oke dare! (alasannya saya gamau ada jawaban "Truth" #DijitakMassal )

Sa-chan : Yang namanya dipanggil... Harap ke toko Undertaker! Eh... Salah... Harap maju ke Ta-chan to Sa-chan! Butler Pedo! Bocah cebol ! Lizzy ! Jidat Lebar!

Yang disebut (min Lizzy) : NAMANYA SALAH WOOOYY!

Ta-chan : Tapi kan itu kenyataan... Oke dare dulu yah!

Yang disebut : Yaa... Yaa... What ever #plak

Ta-chan : Sebas.. COSPLAY JADI MUKURO A.K.A NANAS MESUM DARI FANDOM SEBELAAAAHHH! SEKARAANGG! *lempar bajunya (?)*

Sebastian : Yes, Milady *ini sebenernya pasrah? nurut? Ato apaan?*

Ta-chan : Nunggu Sebas ganti.. Lanjut ke dare berikutnya yok?

Sa-chan : YOK! Gue pingin cepet-cepet mereka disiksa! HOHOHOHOHO !

Ta-chan : We te ep.. Lu OOC ?

Sa-chan : Masa? Enggak tuh!

Ta-chan : WOOOYY "OUT OF CHARACTER" ! BUKAN APAPUN YANG KAU PIKIRKAN TUUHHH !

Resuko : Sebas gaada kan? LANJUT ! WOY LANJUTT! SAYA MAW URUS HANA-SAMA DULUUU!

Ta-chan : Iya mamiii~ Sayang mami~!

Sa-chan : Gantian kau OOC ?!

Ta-chan : Mungkin~

Yura : KELAMAAAAAANNNN! *nyuri kertasnya* Eh.. ini Nunggu Sebas semua!

Yure : Sebas kelamaan... *Nyari Sebas terus jebol kan pintunya* CEPETAN WOOOYY! SEMUA DARE BERGANTUNG DIRI NUNGGU KEMATIA- Salah... SEMUA DARE NUNGGU LU, BAASS !

Sebastian : Oke Oke! *balik ke T o D*

Ta-chan : Om... Lama amat om... Eh ada Mukuro... #plak

Sebastian : INI SAYA !

Ta-chan : Oh iya... Oke Ciel! Nih darenya *bisik bisik ke Ciel*

Ciel : APAAAA?! GAK MAU !

Ta-chan : Haruuss~

Ciel : Cih... Lizzy, maafkan yayankmu ini (?)

Ta-chan : Ta-chan iri sendiri ih... Enaknya gak jomblo. Tapi gak jomblo juga repot... Saya juga ditolak (STOP STOP SALAH!)

Ciel : *gampar Lizzy*

Lizzy : Aw... CIEL JA'AATT! *nangisnya kembali dari chapter lalu ke sekarang*

Ta-chan : Lanjut...

Ciel : *cium Sebastian di bibir*

All chara : *shock*

Sa-chan : WWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH ! KUEREEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! ULANGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, EEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL !

Ta-chan : Udah, Sa... Kasian Ciel-chan... MANA KECOWOKAN CIEL YANG BISA KUCROSSDREEEESSS!

Sebastian : *cengar-cengir*

Resuko : Cukup cengar-cengirnya woy! Lanjooott!

Sebastian : Resuko...

Resuko : Apaa?! Kamu ga suka saya di sini?! Masalah buat loh?!

Ta-chan : ... Resuko OOC...

Hana : RESUKO! KUCARI-CARI DARI JEPANG AMPE INDONESIA TERNYATA KAU DI SINI YAH! DI RUMAH CIEL FRYINGPANTOMJERRYBEEHIVE!

Ciel : ORANGNYA DI SINI WOOOOYY!

Hana : Hana tau kali! Memang sengaja!

Ta-chan : **KALIAN BEREMPAT BISA GAK SIH GAK SAINGAN MODE SEKARANG?! INI ACARA WOOOYY! SADAR! DASAR KALIAN INI... GAK TAU YANG NAMANYA SADAR ITU SUBUR! (?)**

All OC (min Resuko, Hana) : SABAR OOII BUKAN SADAAR !

Ta-chan : Eh? Salah ya?

All OC : IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *ini masih min ResuHana*

Sa-chan : Sementara Ta-chan debat ma OCnya... Kita Lanjut Dare ke tiga.. AYOO INI BELUM TRUTH!

Yura : Yura maw baca! Yura maw baca!

Sa-chan : Iya, iya, Yura-chan...

Yura : JIDAT LEBAR CIUM BUTLER PEDO DI BIBIR DAN HARUS FRENCH KISS~!

Ta-chan, All OC, all Fangirl Sebas : WHAAAATTTT?!

Ta-chan : YYYEEEEEAAAAHHH! SEBAAASS! AYOOOOOOO! *lempar bunga yang kutebar di rumah tetangga*

All OC : SETUJU AMA MASTER !

FC Sebas : TIDAAAKKKK AKANNNN KITA RESTUIIIIIIII! *keroyok Ta-chan dan OC*

Sa-chan : Ayo.. Atau kalian akan ku 'itu' kan lagi.

Sebastian dan Claude : Glek.

-Skip dan kita kembali ke Truth-

Ta-chan : Ismami(Istirahat Makan Minum) dulu gak?

All chara : IYAAAAAAAAAA!

Ta-chan : 30 menit ya?

All chara : OKEEEEEEEEEE !

Gika : Anoo... Masuta?

Ta-chan : Ya? Apa? Anda maw di desain ulang? Oh sayangnya tak bisa~ Saya lagi gaada ide~

Gika : MASTERR! ADA ES BATU GAAKK!

Ta-chan : Hayoloh? Tau ini Abad berapa?

Gika : Abad 20!

Ta-chan : KITA LOMPAT KE ABAD 18 BUAT KETEMU CIEL, SAYANG! ABAD 18 BELOM ADA LISTRIK GIKAA!

Gika : Tak ada es batu dong... *pundung*

Sa-chan : Ne Ta-chan... Sejak kapan Gika bisa pundung gitu?

Ta-chan : 1 supersekon yang lalu.

-30 menit setelah ismami berlangsung-

Ta-chan : Yah! Oke Truth! SEBAS EN CIEL DOANG!

Sa-chan : Sebas... Apakah kau Saudaraan sama Nanas Mesum a.k.a Mukuro dari pendem sebelah?

Sebastian : Tentu saja tidak, dia yang mengajari saya menjadi fujoshi begini #plak

Ta-chan : APAAA! KAU TAK BILANG KAU DIAJARI NANAS MESUM !

Sa-chan : Emang napa Ta-chan...

Ta-chan : Mau bilang ke dia agar populasi fujoshi bertambah.

All chara : *sweatdropped*

Ta-chan : Ciel... Hikari-chan tanya... Kenapa kau tidak tinggi-tinggi? Pertumbuhanmu berhenti?

Sa-chan : *tambahan* Ato kurang gizi~?

Ciel : TANYA YANA-MASUTA LAAHH! JANGAN TANYA SAYAA!

Ta-chan : Ciel.. Ngamuk-ngamuk nanti jadi kakek-kakek lhoo~ Pundung lebih baik.. Nanti awet muda~ #ngaco total.

Sa-chan : Begitulah jawabannya, Hikari-chan... Memang sih Gaje #plok

Ta-chan : Lanjut ke temen saya!

Sa-chan : Sebas... Mau one-on-one gak? Sama Claude?

Sebastian : Itu gampang! *cool pose a.k.a OOC*

Sa-chan : Tapi ga pake silverware ato goldenware(?) TAPI PAKE PRODUK TAPERWER (?) (baca : tu*perware)

Ta-chan : Pisau ma garpu aja yaa~ *ngasih Sebas ama Claude produk taperwer*

Sebastian, Claude : *kecewa karena tau pisau ama garpunya gak tajem*

sfx : KRIIINGGGG

Ta-chan : Eh... Bell nya bunyi(?)

Sa-chan : Tu kan... kepotong 30 menit gara-gara ismami!

Ta-chan : KOK SALAH SAYA?!

Sa-chan : IYAAA SALAH MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Ta-chan : Udah lanjut! Ciel! Sini! *nyeret Ciel*

Ciel : ... *firasat buruk*

Sa-chan : Eh... Ta-chan nyeret Ciel ke mana yah? Jangan-jangan... *dasar fujoshi #Plak *

_Sementara di tempat Ciel sama Ta-chan_

"**Aku gak mau di crossdreeeeesssssssss! Ampuni sayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**" Teriak Bocah(?), maksudku Ciel dari kamarnya (?) "DIAM KAU ! NURUT ATO KUBUNUH BIAR CERITANYA SELESAI! MAU?!" "Tidak, mamah (?)" "Sip oke!"

_Balik ke ToD_

Ta-chan : Minna! Phantomhive-san sudah baliiikk!

Ciel : *pake baju episode 5 season 2*

Sa-chan : Darenya crossdress Ciel kan? Saya suda tau... Kau gambar Ciel lalu warna lali Jadikan DP BBM kan? Dasar... Fans Crossdress Shota...

Ta-chan : Hoho! Dengan begini saya bahagia semalaman!

Sa-chan : Oke ToD Kali ini berakhir sudah!

* * *

Ta-chan : Ciel~! Saya bahagia crossdress kamuuu! Pencerahan sebelum UUS

Sa-chan : Oh... Ta-chan maw UUS?

Ta-chan : IYAA! SAYA MINTA DOA DARI SEMUA !

All chara (min Ciel) : Amiiinn! Naik kelas yaa! Lalu crossdress Ciel lagi yaa!

Ciel : *JLEB* Jleb tau gak!

All chara : Gak!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to**

_**Ri**_

**to**

**the**

_**P**__**i**_

**to**

**the**

_**Yu**_

**?**


	5. Chapter 5

Ta-chan : Ta-chan balik dari sekian lama…. Mood untuk ngetik juga balikkk~!

Sa-chan : Kapan kau bakal 'mood sepenuhnya' waktu nulis fanfic?!

Ta-chan : Kapan kapan boleh… Ta-chan juga lagi kegilaan gambar di ipad #plak

Sa-chan : *sweatdropped*

Ta-chan : Gak usah banyak obrolan (extra) gaje ala kita ini…. Mulai a— tunggu… BALAS REVIEW !

Balas Review :

**Akaisora hikari** : Hoho okeh! Sudah lanjut~!

**Kashinya Keiko** : Boleh dong~ oke Douita (?) #plak Lanjut

Ta-chan : Disclaimer sama Warningnya jangan ditinggal! Kalo ditinggal… Nangis lho. *dihajar massal*

**Disclaimer :**

**Kuroshitsuji itu punya SAYA *dihajar Yana-sensei* iya salah… Punya Yana Toboso-sensei… OC yang nongol disepanjang alur cerita itu punya Ta-chan~ Sa-chan juga… Laptop punya saya (OAO)/**

**Warning : **

**Gaje, OOC, OOT, Bahasa Gahol masuk(?), Ze el el… Yang biasa dilakukan saya, Ta-chan, ini… Kalo ada hal baru… Ya keajaiban (?)**

* * *

Ta-chan : Okeh minna~ Watashi to watashi no futago balik dari abad 21 !

Ciel : Pergilah…

Sa-chan : Ciel… Mau di crossdress ? *pasang muka extra innocent(?)*

Ciel : KAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Ta-chan : Nurut aja kalo gak mau *pasang muka 'the innocent troll face(?)'*

Ciel : … (batin : Tch. Terpaksa…. (?))

Ta-chan : Re—

Sfx : BRAAAKKKKKKK

Gika : MASTER ! DI SINI GAK ADA ES BATU ?!  
Ta-chan : *berfacepalm sambil headbang* GAK ADAAAAA !

Gika : Yahhh… *duduk di pojokan bareng adeknya(?)*

Sa-chan : Okeh! Reviewer pertama! Akaisora Hikari-chan~

Ta-chan : Hikari-chan minta… Tunggu. *liat kertas(?)* Um… Sa-chan? Ini tulisan apa ? #plak

Sa-chan : *sweatdropped* (Batin : Lu nulis sendiri kagak tau sendiri?) I-itu… *ambil kertasnya* Ehem. Truth ya? Pertama…. (beremotikon : :V) Sebastian Michaelis! Lu yang ngajari para pelaku pedo di Indonesia akhir-akhir ini?!

Sebastian : Bukan saya… Tapi Mukuro-sensei.

Ta-chan : Eh? Saya gak tau kalu Mukuro itu guru pedo?!

Sa-chan : Iya juga sih… Yak oke fi— salah. Oke lanjut

Ta-chan : Kau grepe-grepe Ciel waktu tidur? Bas? Bas? Sebas? *nyengir(?)*

Sebatian : Saya akui… Tapi sayangnya tidak… Padahal saya pingin…

Ta-chan : *rekam tadi* Lanjut!

_**Hening seketika**_

Ta-chan : Sa-chan? Lanjut?

Sa-chan : *main catur ama Ciel* *noleh Ta-chan* Lanjutin gih! Sa-chan mau main dulu!

Ciel : Gantian kau !

Sa-chan : Iya…

Ta-chan : Y-yaelah… Main catur di saat yang tidak tepat… *ambil kertasnya* *baca pake toa(?)* **Grell Sutcliff pacar yaoinya Sebastian ! Kau itu cewe atau cowo?!**

Grell : Grell**-chan** gendernya ga—

Ta-chan : Oke ganda. *seret Gika terus kasih kertas* Oke. Gantiin. Titik. *pergi ke kamar mandi (?) buat muntah gara-gara kata-kata **–chan** pada "Grell-chan"*

Gika : Sip— MASTER ! ! *seret Ta-chan balik ke ruangan ToD*

Ta-chan : Apaan?! Tau saya lagi sibuk (?)!

Gika : Kau dapet bagian! SHOTAan mana? LEN KAGAMINE atau CIEL PHANTOMHIVE?!

Ciel : *muncratin minuman yang dibuat Sebas tadi(?)* BUAAAHH !

_**Di tempat lain**_

"**HACHIUUUUUHHH!**" "Len? Kamu gak apa apa?" Kata perempuan berambut _honey-blonde_ memakai bando pita (extra) besar kepada lelaki (shota) yang diketahui, ditanya, rumus(?) bernama Len Kagamine "Kayaknya ada yang gosipin… Apa gara-gara ke-kece-an **LEN-KUN KAGAMINE** ini ?" Kata Len sambil nyengir(?) kuda (?) "Heleh… Paling ada yang bicarain the **SHOTA** Princess(?) Len Kagamine…" Kata Rin Kagamine –cewek yang memakai bando pita putih besar— sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata-kata **shota.**

_**Balik ke ToD**_

Ta-chan : Uhm… *masang pose sok mikir(?)* Len Kagamine itu siap— Oh… Bocah pisang itu… Len kalau melas mirip BANGET sama cewe… Kalo Ciel mah gak pernah melas (?) buat jaga imej (?)… Ciel dah! Kalo di crossdress mantap!

Ciel : *gebrak-gebrak meja(?)* APA?!

Sa-chan : *nunjukin kertas berupa gambaran Ciel crossdress yang digambar Ta-chan(?)*

Ciel : *JLEB* Si-sialan kau Ta-chan ! *mata berkaca-kaca(?)*

Sfx : JEPRET

Ta-chan : DAPET ! *pegang kamera yang tadi buat foto Ciel dengan mata berkaca-kaca(?)* *jumpalitan(?)*

Sa-chan : *jempol up(?)* Kirim ya! *ambil kertasnya*

Ta-chan : Sip! Omong-omong… Kau menang lawan catur sama Ciel?

Sa-chan : MENANG DONG ! SA-CHAN GITU ! #DitimpukBatu

Ciel : *nimpuk batu 3 gerbong(?) ke Sa-chan* Dan Sebastian! Bereskan!

Sebastian : Yes, My lord.

Ta-chan : *sweatdropped* *baca kertas (lho? Sejak kapan ada di tangan Ta-chan?)* Dare ya? Oke Dare. Dare dari Hikari-chan itu… Kasih tau gak? Gak usah ya? #plak Oke oke Ta-chan kasih tau…

All (- Sebastian, Sa-chan) : *sweatdropped*

Ta-chan : Sebastian Michaelis ! Claude Faustus! SINI KALIAN ! *seret Sebastian yang tengah kerja(?) dan Claude yang lagi bikin the buat Alois* Oke dare buat kalian— *lempar pakaian cabe-cabean* Pake noh! Dan kalian harus nyanyi buka sitik jos. H-A-R-U-S *jentik-in jari*

SebasClau : *langsung pake pakaiannya tadi*

Ta-chan : Daripada kelamaan nunggu kalian saling pedo. Dan yaoi… Hohoho *minum teh sama Tanaka(?)*

Tanaka : Oho..ho..ho

Ta-chan : *pasang lagunya* Nah mulai ~!

Oke Skip

Ciel : *duel catur lawan Sa-chan lagi* Kali ini pasti menang.

Sa-chan : Oh yah? Pastikan gue yang menang.

Ciel : "gue"?

Ta-chan : *berdiri di belakang Ciel sambil angkat papan bertuliskan 'Sa-chan wa baka! Ini abad 18 !'*

Sa-chan : Oh iya… *langsung ke Ta-chan* **WATASHI WA BAKA JANAI !**

Ta-chan : Tadi?

Sa-chan : KAN CUMA **LUPA**!

Narator (?) : Terbantuklah perkelahian antar Sa-chan dan Ta-chan di Te Ka Pe (Tempat Kejadian Perkara)

Gika : Yah sudahlah *baca kertas* Sebastian. Gampar your masuta.

Ciel : *lempar meja(?)* APA ?! SIAPA YANG MINTA SEBASTIAN GAMPAR SAYA?!

Gika : *nunjuk layar Hikari-chan(?)* *iket Ciel terus gantung Ciel* Sana. Tinju-tinjuan #plak

Sebastian : I'm sorry, young master… *gampar Ciel*

Gika : … Yang penting tak ada bloody scene… Lanjut, Sutcliff-san.

Grell : Ya?

Gika : LU ITU JANGAN JADI BANCI KEK BENCONG KEK APA KEK ! JADILAH COWO MACHO SEKARANG JUGA! YANG MINTA ITU HIKARI-CHAN ! *pake toa*

Ta&amp;Sa : GIKA BERISIK ! *pake dua toa(?)*

Ta-chan : Madam Red. Seret Grell ke tempat fitness(?)

Madam Red : Oke. *seret Grell ke tempat fitness terdekat(?)*

Grell : *keseret* TIDAAAKKK! GRELL**-CHAN** MAU SAMA MY LOVELY SEBASTIAN DULUUUU!

Ta-chan : *nutup telinga mencegah bakteri virus (?) masuk (?)* Lanjut

Sa-chan : Duel kita belom selese! *seret Ta-chan lagi*

Gika : Emang duel apa?

Ta-chan : Duel makan makanan dingin dan pedes !

Gika : *cemberut* KALIAN GAK NGAJAAAKKK ! HUWAAAAA! (?) *nangis sampe gempa bumi melanda kediaman Phantomhive*

Lizzy : *lempar buku tebel ke Gika*

Gika : *pink-sun kelempar buku(?)*

Yure : Giko ga—

Giko : Ya Ya saya gantiin. Sebagai OC paling baik dari Master. Saya harus gantikan onee-chan.

Ta-chan : *lempar geplakan lewat angin yang diajarkan Maru ke Giko* **SIAPA YANG BIlANG LU OC TERBAIK GUE?!**

Giko : Gue… *baca kertas* Faustus-san lakukan foreplay ke Michaelis-san tapi cuma leher, wajah, dan telinga sampai Michaelis-san mendesahkan nama Faustus-san.

Kido : *muncul* Satu… Dua… Tiga… *ngilang*

SebasClau : TIDAK !

Shizuka : Pendek banget jawabannya… Nee nee~ Harus! *seret Sebastian sama Claude ke sebuah kamar kosong di manor Phantomhive* Selamat bersenang senang~!

Shizuka : Giko, la—

Giko : Iya,,, gue lanjut.

Nako : *geplak Giko* Weee~ Gahol sekarang(?)!

Giko : *ngacang Nako* Gika! Siapin baju penga—

Sfx : CLING putih bersih seperti tanpa kaca! (?)

Resuko : *bersihin kaca(?)* Hihihi… Iseng ganti sfx…

Hana : **RESUKOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KAU INI !**

Resuko : A-ampun ampun, master !

Giko : *goncang goncang Gika(?)* BANGON !

Gika : *bangun* E-e ? Ah, apa?

Giko : Siapin baju pengantin gih.

Ciel : Buat siapa baju pengantinnya? Perasaan gak ada yang nikahan…

Shizuka : BUAT LU, GADO-GADO ! *teriak tepat di telinga Ciel(?)*

Ciel : *kejang kejang mulut berbusa(?)*

Giko : Reviewer Keiko-san minta Ciel sama Sebas pakai baju pengantin terus pose **PALING ROMANTIS**di depan Midford-san di sana *nunjuk altar(?) pernikahan* kalau sekarang Ciel lagi kejang-kejang sampai berbusa begitu… Ganti Sebas sama Claude di depan Sutcliff-san.

Lizzy : Penjelasannya 'kurang panjang' !

Giko : Hehe… Gomenasai. Sekarang Sebas Claude dong…

Yure : *pergi ke kamar kosong tadi terus dobrak pintunya dengan cara kasar(?)* Cepetan kalian berdu— Sepertinya saya mengganggu... *nutup pintu lagi*

Yura : Ada apa ?

Yure : Liat sendiri. (Jiah! Disuruh liat… Manusi— Grim Reaper macam apa kau Yure?)

Yura : Gak deh… Nanti aja, paling difoto sama Master.

Sfx : **GROMPYANG PRANG BRAK BRUAK BRUGH MEONG HACHIUH**

Ta-chan : UWOOOO SAYA MENANG ! *langsung lari kecepatan inhuman bareng Sa-chan* MANA AKSI YAOINYA ?!

Yure : *nunjuk pintu*

Sfx : **BRAAAKK** _CEPRET_

Ta-chan : **MAKASIH ATAS KETERGANGGUAN ANDA !** *nutup pintu langsung teriak* DAPEEEETT !

Sa-chan : WOOW ! Sekarang *jentik-kin jari*

SebasClau : *di dalem pake baju pengantin cowo cewe* APAAAAAA?!

Ta-chan : *buka pintu* Oke kalian siap~ *seret mereka ke altar* Nah pose~ Romantic yah~

Shizuka : Master~ Mari kita dorong mereka?

Sa-chan : Boleh tuh~ Ta-chan ! Kamera siap!

Ta-chan : Oke!

ShizuSa : *ke belakang dua sejoli(?) terus dorong mereka sampai… CHU!*

CEPRET

Ta-chan : *jumpalitan bahagia(?)* DAPEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTT !

Sa-chan : KIRIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMM!

Shizuka : Dengan begini… ToD Chapter 5 selesai sudah~ *sweatdrop 3 kiloliter(?) sama nosebleed 4 galon(?)*

* * *

**Ciel : KENAPA BANYAK YAOINYA?!**

**Ta-chan : Karena kalian pantas dinistakan dengan cara "yaoi"**

**Ciel : Tch.**

**Sa-chan : Tanpa banyak kata lagi… Sana, El. Tutuup!**

**Ciel : AKU LAGI ?!**

**TaSa : Barusan kau nolak? *angkat chainsaw, kapak, pisau, kapas, gulali(?), serbuk teh(?)***

**Ciel : H-Ha'i ! *nutup cerita***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Ta-chan : Minnaa~ Tadaimaa(?)! Semangat '14 Ta-chan kembali~! #plak

Ciel : Kenapa kau nggak pergi sajalah?!

Ta-chan : Yang ngelanjutin siapa?

Ciel : Di-"Owari"-kan(?)

Ta-chan : **JANGAAAAAAANNNN!** *ngais-ngais tembok*

Ciel : *nutup telinga* UDAH CEPETAN MULAI!

Ta-chan : Iye, iye, _shota._

Ciel : APAAA?!

Ta-chan : KABUUURRR! *lari dari TKP(?)*

Ciel : AWAS KAU BAKAUTHORR! *ambil kursi* *ngejar*

Hana : Heh, belum aja mulai udah ribut… Sudah-sudah saya bacakan disclaimer dan warning.

**Disclaimer :**

**Kuroshitsuji itu… Punya… Siapa ya? #slap**

**Iya, iya, Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso-sensei :D**

**Ta-chan Cuma punya OC, fic, dan laptop :3 #plak**

**Warning :**

**Gaje, OOC, OOT, typo(s) terbang-terbang. Humor garing, resiko ditanggung sendiri(?) (seperti ngakak sampe terpingkal-pingkal nabrak tembok #apa, nosebleed segalon #what, de el el)**

Ta-chan : KYAA! TASUKETE!

Hana : Minna… Happy reading~!

* * *

Ta-chan : Sa-chan, kita perlu panggil mereka dengan toa?

Sa-chan : Boleh sajalah, *ambil penutup telinga* sekarang!

Ta-chan : *ambil toa* **WOY PARA WARGA KUROSHITSUJI! PADA KE TAMAN PUNYA CIEEEELLLL! SEKARANGG! KALO NGGAK NANTI KUBAKAR NIH MANOR(?)!**

Sa-chan : He? "bakar" ? "manor"? "bakar manornya Ciel"?

Ta-chan : Iyah…

Sa-chan : Sudah bawa nih~ *bawa obor, bensin, korek api*

Ta-chan : *cengo* buset… Kapan kau bawa itu semua?

Sa-chan : Barusan…

All chara Kuroshitsuji : *langsung ke tamannya Ciel*

Ta-chan : Oke semua sudah datang,,, Maka kita mulai ToD kitaa~!

Ciel : OGAHH!

Ta-chan : Ini lama lho, kalau kalian menolak mulu ntar malah tambah lama~ *nada ngancam(?)*

Ciel : Pokoknya truth dulu!

Ta-chan : Reviewer pertama itu **akaisora hikari**, nah Hikari-chan minta...— tunggu, *baca kertas* Sa-chan… Vacain(?)~!

Sa-chan : *natap Tachan dengan pandangan 'dasar-pemalas'* *rebut kertasnya*

Ta-chan : Heh?

Sa-chan : Truth oke? Satu, Sebas! Kenapa kau selalu tersenyum mesum sih? Hayoo? Hikari-chan sampai merinding disko tuh!

Sebastian : "mesum"?

Sa-chan : Perlu diulang?

Sebastian : Tidak perlu, yah mungkin kebiasaan(?).

Sa-chan : Lanjut… *baca kertas* *celingukan* Grell mana?

Sfx : W'RRRRR(?)

Grell : SEBBY-KUUUU~ *mau meluk Sebastian*

Sfx : BRUUUKKK

Ta-chan : BANZAAAIII~~ GGG TUMBANG(?)! #LuKataDiaTaneman

Sa-chan : Grell, kapan kau straight?

Grell : Grell straight kok~

TaSa : *gaplok Grell* STRAIGHT APAAN!

Shizuka : Kugantiin dulu? Yah sudahlah *baca kertasnya* William T. Spears(?)!— *celingukan* kemana dia?

William : Iya, aku shinigami. Kenapa?

Shizuka : Kau masuk ke divisi mana?

William : Divisi… *mikir* Ah! Divisi KECEH(?)! #salahwoy #OOC

Shizuka : Dare. Ciel~ Pake baju neko maid lalu waktu ngomong harus diakhiri dengan 'nyan' dan berpose imut~ Tau maksudku kan?

Ciel : *gulp* *angguk-angguk*

Ta-chan : APAAA?! CIEL PAKE BAJU NEKO MAID?! WHAAATTT?!— *kegeplak*

Sa-chan : Nggak usah histeris kali! *geplak Ta-chan* Oh iyah Ciel, *lempar baju neko maid* nih pake!

Ciel : *dengan berat hati menerima dan memakai bajunya*

Ta-chan : KYAAA~ Ciel kawaii~!

Ciel : U-URUSAAIII!

Shizuka : Dare.

Ciel : n-nyan! *pose kawaii*

TaSa : *nosebleed*

Shizuka : Oke lanjut! William, kau benci sama Sebas kan, sekarang kissu Sebas di bibir~ Oh iya benci itu **BEN**ar-benar **CI**nta!~ #digaflok

William : APA?!

Ta-chan : GO GO GO~! KISSU KISSU KISSU~! *gelindingan*

William : Kh—

Sa-chan : Kissu! Kissu! Kissu! *ikut gelindingan*

Grell : *gigit rumput(?)* (batin : Sebby itu punyaku!)

Ta-chan : *telepati(?) ke Sa-chan dan Shizuka* 'Sa-chan, Shizuka-chan… Kita dorong mereka berdua aja~!'

Sa-chan : 'BOLEH! BERESS!'

Ta-chan : *nyeret Sebas dan William berdiri berhadapan* IMAAA~!

Sa-chanShizu : *dorong William dan Sebastian sampe kissu(?)*

Grell : MAI SEBBYYY! *nyalain chainsawnya*

TaSa : *nosebleed*

Ciel : *shock(?) seme-nya diambil oleh William(?)*

Ta-chan : *puk-puk Ciel* Sabar ya, El… Nanti seme-mu juga kembali kok…(?) #luNgehiburAtoCariMasalahWoy

Ciel : URUSAAAII! N-nyan….

Shizuka : GRELL SUTCLIFF! CEPAT LAKSANAKAN DARE ATO KAU KUPECAT SEBAGAI SHINIGAMI ! #EmangLuSiapanyaDia

Grell : EEEHH?! Apa darenya?

Shizuka : Lawan Byakuya di Bleach sana! *buka portal(?) ke dunia Bleach(?) #salah*

Grell : DENGAN SENANG HATII(?)~! *langsung lomfat masuk*

Shizuka : *nutup portalnya* Dengan begitu pengganggu lenyap! Lanjut! ALIS TERASI(?)!

Alois : *jitak Shizuka* A-LO-IS TE-RAN-CY(?)!

Shizuka : Apajalah! *kasih baju Rin Kagamine* Crossdress. Sekarang. CEFATT!

Alois : *ambil bajunya* *langsung pake dengan senang hati(?) #OOC(?)* Selesaaaii~

Shizuka : ADA RIN! Beda muka.(?)

* * *

Ta-chan : Oke ganti reviewer. **Guest**. Eh? Grell mana?

Shizuka : Masih bertarung sama Bya—

Grell : TADAIMAA SEBBY-CHAANNN!

Ta-chan : Panjang umur(?)… Grell~ Willi~! Kissu sanaaa~~!

Grell : NOOOOO!

William : Tidak.

Sa-chan : Dare.

Ta-chan : Susah amat, tinggal dorong mereka dong~ *watados*

GrellWilli : NOOOOOO!

Ta-chan : Hora~ Ayolah! *dorong mereka sampe kissu*

Sfx : JEPRET!

Sa-chan : DAPET!

Ta-chan : OKEHH~! KIRIM!

William : *muntah di tempat* #slap #OOC

Ta-chan : Grell~ Pake baju biru gih!

Grell : O-Okelah… *pake baju biru*

Shizuka : CIEEELLLL! INIIII~~~ *kasih kucing se keranjang ke Ciel*

Ciel : UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!— n-nyan… *ngacir*

Ta-chan : Kau tak bisa ngacir lagi Ciel~~ *ngiket Ciel*

Ciel : Ha-HANASEEEE! HANASEEE! HANASEE! *meronta-ronta* nyan…

* * *

Ta-chan : Lanjut ke reviewer berikutnya. **HannyAnonymous, **Truth ya? Shizu— *celingukan* —ka? D-Doko?!

Sfx : srett(?)

"SAYA TAK MAU GANTIIN LAGI! –tertanda : Shizuka"

Ta-chan : O-oke… *baca* Ciel, kau risih nggak sama tingkahnya Lizzy yang suka seenak jidat?

Ciel : Y-YA! YA RISIH LAHH! Nyan, *blak-blak-an*

Lizzy : Ci…

Ta-chan : *cekikikan* Kau dalam bahaya, Ciel~

Lizzy : CIEL JAHAAATTT! *lempar Ciel masuk selokan(?)*

Ciel : UWAAAA! SEBASTIAAANNN!

Sebastian : Yes, my lord. *tarik Ciel*

Ta-chan : Oke lanzot. Sebastiaaaaannnn! Kalau kau liat Ciel pake baju maid –misalkan Neko maid Ciel sekarang— gimana reaksimu?

Sebastian : Er… *mbayangin* nosebleed(?) mungkin?

Ciel : *geplak Sebastian*

Ta-chan : Dare ya? Sa-chan! Baca— *celingukan lagi* —in… SA-CHAAAANNN!

Sa-chan : WOY! GUE DI BELAKANG LU!

Ta-chan : Eh? *liat* Sejak kapan?(?) #plak

Sa-chan : *rebut kertasnya* CIEELLL! DAN SEBAASS! MENIKAHLAAAAHHH!

Sfx : Terereret terereret~(?)

Ta-chan : *tebar-tebar rumput* Yeiy Yeiy mai OTP!(?)

Sa-chan : *lanjut* Grell, musuhan sama Sebastian. Titik. Dan jalan pocong(?) tiga chapter~! Itu kalau Ta-chan nggak lupa di bagian 3 chapternya…

Grell : N-NUOOOOOO!

Sa-chan : Kukasih foto Sebastian deh…

Grell : YEEEESSSSS!~

* * *

Sa-chan : Lanjut ke reviewer berikutnya~ Dari **Yurika-Chan01, **Sebastiaaann! TIDAK ADA KUCING UNTUK EMPAT CHAPTER KALAU TA-CHAN NGGAK LUPA DIBAGIAN EMPAT CHAPTERNYA!

Sebastian : *pundung* #what #OOC

Sa-chan : Oke lanjut… Grell, kau kan musuhin Sebastian sekarang, jadi bersikaplah gentleman! Dan dapatkan pacar(?)! #WoyItuKagakMasukWoy

Grell : Mana mana mana~ Mana foto Sebbyy~?

Sa-chan : *kasih selembar*

Grell : KYAA(?)~ BAIKLAHH~! *jalan pocong*

Sa-chan : *sweatdropped* Ciell,, nggak ada 'sweets' untuk—

Ta-chan : EMPAT CHAPTERRR~~! Nolak? Pake—

Sa-chan : KOSTUM USAGIIIII~!

Ciel : *geleng-geleng* *ikut pundung sama Sebas* #OOC

Ta-chan : Lizzy… Pake baju maid ya~ Dan jadi pelayan Ciel dua hari. Kalau nolak kau bakar semua gaunmu~

Lizzy : I-iya deh… *pake baju maid*

Ta-chan : Sebas, bisa kau beritahu alasanmu suka (banget) sama kucing?

Sebastian : *berdehem* Ya, kucing itu tampangnya innocent, watados, telapak kakinya lembut, bulunya fluffy~ *berkata panjang lebar dengan background bling-bling + mendramatisir(?)*

TaSa : *pake kacamata hitam* *tepuk tangan* Bravo bravo!(?)

Ta-chan : Lanjut.. *baca* Grell, apa pendapatmu tentang Sebas?

Grell : Dia Kakkoi~ Hebat~ Baik~ Berbakat~ Multitalenta(?)!

TaSaMeyrinBardFinny : (mikir : apanya yang baik coba? Kejam begitu…)

Ta-chan : Alis sambel Terasi(?)! Kenapa kau jahat banget?

Alois : Karena Ciel sudah merebut cinta(?) Claude dan Sebastian!

Ta-chan : Berarti kau cemburu ya? #DOR

Alois : KAGAAAKK!— eh? Alis sambel Terasi?! Apa kau bilang? Claude! Bunuh BakAuthor itu!

Claude : Yes, your highness. *keluarin pisaunya*

Ta-chan : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *mondar-mandir*

Sa-chan : terakhir nih, Ciel… Apa pendapatmu tentang Lizzy?

Ciel : Dia childish, blak-blak-an, seenak jidat, dan lain lain—

Sa-chan : *memicingkan mata* sepertinya kau lupa apa daremu sebelumnya..

Ciel : nyan… *pose kawaii lagi*

* * *

Ta-chan : Hoo~ Akhirnya selese, oh iyah kalau banyak OOCnya ya… Gomenasai! Dan maaf sudah telat apdet lama!

**Bales Review :**

**Akaisora Hikari : mau lagi? Beli M*m*gi! #promosi. Arigatou sudah review~**

**Guest : arigatou for the review~!**

**HannyAnonymous : Nggak boleh!(?) Boleh boleh… Ada pajaknya(?)! Oke bercanda, arigatou sudah review!**

**Unubore Author : Terimakasih, jujur saya betul-betul malas liat guidelines(?)… arigatou sudah mengingatkan!**

**Yurika-Chan01 : Halo juga! Eh? ToD sebelah? Kuusahakan update cepat! Douita(?)! dan Arigatou sudah review XD**

Ta-chan : Oke mari kita tutup~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
